


Melody

by Huggiebird



Series: APH Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Headcanon, North sea is a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: This was only an melody he could hear but it was the one he had known since the day he had existed.





	Melody

Lars had heard the melody since he came into being. He couldn't explain where it came from but it was as much a part of him as the ground he grew his beloved tulips on. It flowed through his veins, giving him strength to exist. Water always found it's way into his life, be it the rain pelting his windows or the water flowing through his capital. The melody was an double edged sword however, as it could sing him to sleep or fill him with dread for the danger to come.

Oftentimes she had won, like many times in the past, and other times, Lars had gotten the victory, like a game of chess. But most times she managed to lull him in a doze at meetings whenever it rained, getting scolded by his sister when he was nudged awake once more, having missed two presentations before anyone noticed he had fallen asleep. He tries to look nonchalant, like the stares didn't make him want to hide in embarrassment, but his sister knew him too well, giving an knowing smirk. She knew he was embarrassed by the fact that he had fallen asleep in the meeting again. As he had the day before too, when it had rained almost all day.

He just couldn't help it, it was the same melody every time, one he only could hear.


End file.
